


In Anger Comes Truth

by GirlInTheShadows99



Series: In Anger Comes Truth [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anger, But still a goof, Confession, Cute, Fluff, Frustration, Funny, Innuendo, M/M, Naruto's more mature, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sparring, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInTheShadows99/pseuds/GirlInTheShadows99
Summary: "Listen to people when they are angry, because that is when the real truth comes out." A fit of anger from Sasuke in sparring with Naruto on the receiving end breaks his patience. And certain truths are revealed. (One-shot)What's better than a romantic confession? One that comes out in an argument. Or involves sexual frustration. Or all of the above.





	In Anger Comes Truth

**Author's Note:**

> ~Edited~ This is a very brief one shot that came to me while listening to a song along with some procrastination from studying from two midterms for next week. Aren't I a good student? May be continued, may not. But it was fun to write, hope you enjoy!

A heavy hit to the chest left one of the fighter’s ears ringing. A side kick against his thigh left his leg throbbing. Hit after hit, they continued on. The fight took place far out of range and sight from any would-be watchers. Hard to say if anyone would care, hard to say if they wouldn’t but these sparring sessions were always intense. This one just happened to be so much more. And Naruto couldn’t figure it out for the life of him and it was finally starting to piss him off. 

He’d been gone on a mission and only hours after returning, Sasuke had asked him to the training grounds to spar. The Uchiha still traveled sporadically now and then, disappearing from the village, but every time he reported back, usually to Naruto and the Hokage. But Naruto had been out on a mission this time around when the Uchiha returned.  
Normally, Naruto welcomed this kind of fighting. It let him flex his strengths freely because neither would ever complain about a bruise. No punch was pulled here and it was the surest way for Naruto to get out his energy. 

That is until Sasuke started to change the fight. Sure, the two were intense and competitive, hence the no-holds-barred. But right now, Sasuke was aggressive in a new way and for the life of him Naruto couldn’t figure out why. He wasn’t stupid, but damn it he wasn’t that smart with people’s emotions and he could admit that. 

Another swift kick was aimed too close to his temple, too much behind it and Naruto finally gave in. 

“The hell is your problem, teme?” The blond grit out as he leapt back from range. He couldn’t pull back fully or drop his defenses, the Uchiha just kept coming. 

“What too tired, Uzumaki? Can’t deal with a challenge?” Sasuke’s voice was tight, controlled and the punch he shot towards Naruto was vibrating with fine-tuned rage. 

“The fuck? If I couldn’t why the hell would I fight you?” Naruto dodged letting his instincts from training since childhood guide him away, on the retreat as he dodged a right hook directly after. “You didn’t answer my question.” 

“That’s 'cause it’s a stupid question.” 

Screw this, Naruto thought. And in a burst of speed against the Uchiha, he dodged to the left of his next jab, grabbed the Uchiha’s wrist, twisted and brought his arm around the paler ninja’s throat. Just as he started cutting off his air supply, Sasuke shoved himself backward, not quite freeing his wrist but loosening the hold against his throat. The second he could breath better he tossed them to the ground and struck with his elbow. Naruto grunted and took the hit, already changing course. He shoved the Uchiha to the side and before the teen could recover had him pinned on the ground. 

Red eyes flashed at Naruto, but Sasuke belatedly remembered that with the Kyuubi, genjutsu wasn’t going to work and the Sharingan returned to dark charcoal a second later.  
Naruto’s hold tightened on Sasuke’s wrists, reminding him they were pinned harshly to the ground. Their gazes met and Sasuke was ready for the anger, but damned if even then it was more frustration than anything that had the blond’s eyes shining.  
“Now what the hell,” Naruto demanded harshly in sharp breaths, still recovering from Sasuke’s jab. He might’ve cracked a rib or two “Is your problem?”

“Nothing.” Sasuke’s voice was already returning to his typical façade as he averted his gaze from those bright blue eyes. Cold and uncaring. “Get off of me, baka.” 

“Oh please,” Naruto sneered, “You can scare off little girls with that act all you want, teme. Not gonna work on me.” 

Now Sasuke shifted his face back glaring at Naruto full on. “I said let me go. So screw off.” Almost growling, Naruto leaned down until their noses nearly touched and for once, he didn’t miss Sasuke’s breath catch. 

“I. Said. No.” 

For a moment, they were silent. Glaring at one another as they’d done since they were children. Naruto’s stubbornness was world-renowned. Nothing could stand in its way. Might as well try and walk through a rock, it’d be easier to accomplish. But each second so close meant the seconds dragged on for Sasuke. 

“Why?” Naruto blinked, surprise making him pull back and slightly loosen his grip on the Uchiha. He recovered the tight grip and tilted his head in confusion. 

“Why? Why what?” 

“Why don’t you hate me?” This time, Naruto was truly stunned his eyes widening even as he finally started to follow Sasuke’s anger. “You shouldn’t want anything to do with me. You said you made a promise to Sakura. Well, you accomplished it, kept your word. So why bother caring about me?” 

For another second, Naruto was completely silenced. And then silent laughter shook his body as he pulled his face from Sasuke’s, setting his forehead on the Uchiha's chest and let his shoulders shake fully in laughter. The second Sasuke realized it was laughter that had Naruto shaking his anger re-ignited at the blond’s idiocy. He shoved to get out of his hold and just as quickly Naruto had stopped laughing entirely, shifting his hips to keep Sasuke’s body down, squeezing his wrists tightly for a second in warning. His face was utterly serious except for a surprisingly mischievous grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

He leaned back down to Sasuke’s face and raced an eyebrow at the Uchiha. “You think I really went through all that trouble just for Sakura of all people. Who couldn’t say a single nice thing to me when we were kids?” Now it was Sasuke’s turn to be silent in pure bewilderment. The tug at Naruto’s lips turned into a full smirk, Naruto leaned down to Sasuke’s ear, “Besides, girls aren’t my thing.” 

And for a moment all Sasuke could focus on was the feel of Naruto’s warm breath at his ear, calloused hands on his wrists and hips pinned very deliberately over his own. His heartbeat picked up and his breath hitched. 

Then suddenly it disappeared and he sucked in a breath as Naruto had released him and returned to his feet in a split second. Still smirking down at the Uchiha before flashing away. Leaving Sasuke frustrated, aroused and beyond intrigued.


End file.
